wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
General Smoochington
General Smoochington is the pet and sidekick of Victoria Best, given his name to outdo Captain Huggy Face. General was first seen in Crime in the Key of V where Victoria wanted to be the best superhero. He is a lowland western gorilla and Huggy's evil counterpart. APPEARANCE General is a western lowland Gorilla with large furry sideburns. He is the same height as Victoria but an inch taller. He has a large lump over his eyes to seem as if he's always depressed, but he actually isn't for all gorillas in the show share that same lump. His sidekick costume involves him wearing a light blue German helmet with Huggy's logo on it and a red orange circus vest. He also once wore a blue tanktop that also had Huggy's logo on it as well in Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?. HISTORY General first appeared in Crime in the Key of V. He is shown on the top of the"Best" house with Victoria, and she then introduced him to Becky and Bob as her best sidekick. When Becky questioned his name, Victoria replied that she named him that because Generals are better than captains and smooches are better than hugs. That's when The Whammer appeared and challenged Victoria to battle, when Victoria and General get there she orders General to stop the Whammer but he just stood there and ate bananas. Wordgirl and Huggyface then show up and fix the problem themselves. After giving WordGirl her key to the city back, Victoria and General are drove home by Mr. and Mrs. Best. He reappears in Don't Mess with the Best where he and Victoria steal the city's villians's weapons. He is shown wearing the Whammer's helmet and the butcher's sausage strap, however he is actually a little helpful. When Wordgirl was about to throw huggy at Victoria's face General caught the unsuspecting chimp (creating the move Gorilla Grab) while Victoria sprayed Granny May's perfume in his face then General threw the chimp back to WordGirl. After defeating their counterparts the villians arrive to retrieve their weapons, General was taken first both. Both Whammer and Butcher take back their stuff from General, the ape notices and grunts in confusion, but after Victoria's plea for help Wordgirl saves both General and his owner from the villians but both the rivals walk away but in confidence (well Victoria that is) for defeating their counterparts. In his Third appearance Victoria is the Best...WordGirl? he too is in the act of pretending to be the defenders of the city. While Victoria portrayed Wordgirl General is portraying Huggy, and even tops it off by wearing a blue tanktop with Huggy's logo on it. After Wordgirl and Huggy Face appear at Victoria's house Victoria traps them in her trophy shelf while General guarded them. But he didn't do much of a good job for he fell asleep while doing it causing Wordgirl to escape and catch Victoria. He plays a big minor role in World’s Best Dad when Victoria chooses to compete against Tim Botsford in the Book of world records. He helps and hands Victoria the objects she needs to break the records (she even says his name twice through the whole thing) however after Becky created a new record that Victoria couldn't do he is shown doing the record himself at the end and winning the plaque for it causing the Bests to win once again. In The Best of the Bests his last appearance he arrives with his owner Victoria along with her brother Victor at the botsfurd house. Aldo he does not really do anything but watch tv with Bob botsford showing that he too will just relax when his owner is not planning anything. Personality and Strengths When Smoochington was first introduced he appeared to be lazy and unenthusiastic making him a bit of a unhelpful sidekick, however after "Don't Mess with the Best" a more helpful side of General is shown. When WordGirl was about to throw Huggy at Victoria's face General caught the unsuspecting chimp and tossed him back to WordGirl. He is also very helpful in"World’s Best Dad" where he helped Victoria prepare for her records and pass her the things she needed to break them he even won a record that Victoria couldn't do on her behalf, these appeare to be the only episodes were General is being helpful. However the only episode where he is not helpful is There's No V in Team for some reason he is not in the episode or even mentioned. General's outside or past life is still a mystery to everyone for example: it is still unknown where General came from for it was never revealed. It's possible that he came from a circus due to his outfit in "Crime in the Key of V" for that was a circus-like vest he was wearing and the fact that he loves magic as shown in El Queso Mysterioso (one of his cameos) for it was the first time he smiled. Despite being a Best, General is actually quite silent and very modest, in "World’s Best Dad" when he won an award for breaking Becky's new record he was very modest about it and cried in joy, he even mentioned that Victoria doesn't let him win anything. His ability in "Don't Mess with the Best" seems to be his only one, athough in "Crime in the Key of V" he had eaten at least a lot of bananas showing that he is possibly a good eater like his counterpart. Like Huggy, Smoochington does not get much notice or attention by others and just does not know how to react in situations. His moves too have not been named. Abilities On account of being huggy's counterpart and a regular earth gorilla Smoochington doesn't have many moves or reflexes but this is a list of his good acts. * Gorilla Grab: when Huggy is about to do his monkey throw at Victoria, General Grabs the little chimp and throws him back to WordGirl unfortunately this move was only seen in "Don't Mess with the Best". * Eating: In "Crime in the Key of V" instead of helping Victoria he eats a lot of bananas, so it's possible he's a good eater like Huggy. * Gorilla Strength: Smoochington can also carry some large objects that Victoria can't as shown in a few cameos. * Fill in: Smoochington completed a world record for singing the alphabet backwards while on stilts making a souffle in"World’s Best Dad". Victoria couldn't do this. Weaknesses Another similarity between Bob and General are weaknesses Since Huggy has no powers he can be easily defeated unless he's with WordGirl. Though General has been separated from Victoria a few times he hasn't technically been defeated but in those few solo moments he has shown some signs of weaknesses, some of them are actually quite similar to Huggy's. * Sleepiness: Smoochington can be easily bored and fall asleep allowing enemies to escape if he's supposed to be guarding them. * Individuality: If he's alone Smoochington too can be outdone as shown in "Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?". * Earth animal: General is just a earth gorilla and just can't do much for he just doesn't know how to react. Episodes * Crime in the Key of V * Tobey's Playground Calamity (cameo) * Granny's Pet Plan (cameo) * Don't Mess with the Best * Who's Your Granny? (photo cameo) * The Rise of Miss Power, part 4 (cameo) * Victoria is the Best...WordGirl? * Invasion of the Bunny Lovers (cameo) * El Queso Mysterioso (cameo) * Kid Math part 2 (cameo) * World’s Best Dad * The Best of the Bests Trivia * Like Huggy Smoochington is a primate. * Unlike Huggy Smoochington is a gorilla instead of a monkey or chimp. Category:Animals Category:Bests Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primates Category:Pets Category:Villains Category:Villain Sidekicks Category:Male Villains